The First Night
by write-yourself-into-the-story
Summary: As a new family Cas, Dean and their new daughter Emma spend the first night in their new house


The white house seemed small compared to the others with which it shared the picket fence but for the small family it really was just the perfect size. Every house they had looked at Dean had found something wrong with it, the bathroom was to small, the guest room was to big, there was no I light in the closet. Every time Cas had just smiled and found a different one, this time he had chosen one so perfect that even Dean couldn't find any faults. They had been married for almost a year now and they had baby in the car from the surrogate mother who had given birth to baby Emma exactly six months ago tonight, living in the basement of Sam and Jess's house just wouldn't cut it anymore.  
Hiding Emma in his arms Dean stepped first over the threshold and although they had been there several times since they had bought it to set up little bits they needed to move in it still felt like the first time. The smell was still new and fresh, untouched by the scents brought along with life in the house. The paint on the walls still smelled fresh and everything from the fridge to the marble counters shone like they were just polished. He couldn't possibly admit it but he loved the house, and he loved Cas for picking it.  
The bedroom was Dean's favorite part even though he wouldn't say it, the four poster king sized bed with a canopy top was dressed in blue sheets and topped with several blankets that they had brought from Sam's, it was right across the hall from the pink nursery where Emma would be sleeping in her new crib - a hand made gift from Bobby. The warm orange that their room was painted reminded him of the soft colors of a sunset, just like the one the night he had proposed.

The first night was soft and quiet, a kiss here a smile there as they went through the room together taking a few things out of the boxes in each room just to make the place feel like home and not just a house. The bedroom was warm in the fading light of summer as Dean sat back on the plush mattress beckoning for Cas to join him.

"Please?" he smiled wrapping him in a hug and leaning back so he was pressed between the bed and Cas's warm frame.

"You like the house?" Cas asked between light kisses.

"More by the minute," he smiled deepening the kiss just enough that he could feel the warm bulge in Cas's pants against his thigh. He loved knowing that he had that kind of power over someone. He pouted just a little as Cas rolled off of him laying on the bed, holding his hand clasped in his own.

"Lets go to sleep," Cas said smiling and slipping under the covers without getting off the bed, though it was only seven o'clock all the lights had been turned off and Emma was in her bed. He had planned something a little bit more exciting their first night in the house but the moment he curled up with Cas he was out like a light.

He woke up some time later to a sound coming from Emma's room, sure it was Cas he crawled out of bed and put on a robe because he was already up right?

"Hey Cas Wha-" Cas wasn't in there, it was just Emma or he thought so until the drop of blood fell onto the shoulder of his robe. His heart froze and his stomach dropped into his feet as he looked up just in time to see the burning body of Cas, frozen against the popcorned surface with a look of terror on his face. Dean's entire world came crashing down around him in that moment as he grabbed Emma and ran from the room where his husband lay on the burning ceiling. It was as if he could hear his voice.

"Dean! Dean!" he felt a shake of his arm and sat up in a cold sweat to the face of Cas shaking his arm. He could feel the tear tracks on his face but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Dean you we-" He was cut off with a warm firm kiss, pushing him back down.

"Promise me, tonight if Emma cries, do not leave" Dean looked straight into his eyes from where he lay just inches above his face.

"But wh-"

"Just promise me,"

"Fine, I promise"


End file.
